Johnny Cuba Returns
'''Johnny Cuba Returns '''is an episode. Plot Johnny Cuba docks at the Star Fleet dock with his captain Richie Walsh and he pretends to be nice. Captain Star let's him dock at the dock and Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac and Lanny thinks that he is back for revenge. Richie works with a criminal named Stefano Harrison and Richie tricks Lanny to work for Stefano. That night, Johnny tells Stefano and Richie that they should go to barges and Richie and Stefano steals Warrior and steals barges. The next morning, Stefano tells Captain Star a lie that Warrior stole barges and Warrior is put onto a barge at Luckey's Yard. Johnny plans to get Captain Star replaced and Richie calls and pretends to be a radio host and says he has won a contest to live a rich life and he quits and Johnny takes over. Ten Cents sees Warrior on the barge and he tells that he overheard Stefano, Richie and Johnny talking to get rid of the Star Fleet. Ten Cents meets Johnny what he said and Richie runs over to Zorran and steals him, Johnny says "Ten Cents, you can't do it ha ha ha". Richie sails Zorran to Mittsville and a police man arrives with Ten Cents and arrests Richie. The Police Man tells Johnny that he needs to behave or he will be scrapped then Stefano and Johnny decides to continue the plan without Richie. Stefano leaves a oven on and it goes on fire and then he puts it in the water and it explodes. Johnny makes a plan to get rid of all ships, tugs and barges. Stefano buys bombs and he puts the bombs in the barges, Ten Cents sees it and he tells the others. When the police finds out, they plan to arrest Stefano and tells the scrapyard to get Johnny scrapped. The police arrives and tells Johnny that he will get scrapped and Johnny sails away with Stefano however, Stefano stops and he gets arrested. Hercules and Big Mac takes Johnny to the Star dock and The Police Man thanks them all and tells Johnny that Burke and Blair will arrive soon and take him to the scrapyard. Soon Burke and Blair arrived and Burke and Blake's captains bands Johnny to Burke and Blair, then they go to the scrapyard and Johnny says goodbye. Soon they arrived at the scrapyard and Johnny was lifted out of the water, then onto the ground and Johnny told that they don't need to scrap him just let him stay there however, they decided to scrap him. At the Star dock, Captain Star returned and is angry when he found out that Richie tricked him. Richie and Stefano was out of jail and they went to meet Johnny. Then Johnny's brother, Harry Cuba, arrived and said that Johnny is scrapped, he said that he will work with them. Warrior is off the barge and is working again. Triva * Last appearance of Johnny Cuba. * First appearance of Harry Cuba.